Classics
by ShadowSpires
Summary: When he finds himself suddenly in charge of a de-aged Dick, Jay scrambles for a way to keep him entertained, and falls back on the methods an older Dick used on him. Part 3 of the 30 Days OTP Challenge; Jay/Dick. Prompt: Gaming/watching a movie


Jason forced himself to stop hovering as Dick settled tentatively on the couch. This timid behavior was not something he was used to seeing in his normally confident lover.

Unfortunately, this was not his lover, not exactly. The strange magic had struck Dick square, and Jason had found himself in charge of a child version of his lover. As far as Jason had been able to get out of him, the boy was only just 13. That meant it had only been months since his parent's death. Weeks since he found out Bruce was Batman.

Even traumatized, child-Dick was tough. He had been wary of Jason, even with the bat incorporated into his costume, and it had taken a video call with a visibly startled and obviously older Bruce to get him to trust Jason enough to come back to their hotel room with him, without Jason having to restrain him and attract entirely too much attention.

Now Jason was stuck in the room Dick and he had been sharing with a child version of his lover-with entirely too perceptive and wary eyes. It was just his luck they were half way around the world, and it would be a couple hours before anyone could come get them and take them back to Gotham to figure out what had happened. As much as Jason hated accepting anything from Bruce, it would be far less complicated to get little-Dick out of the country with a private jet than try to do so on public transportation with no appropriate identification.

"So, ahhh?" Jason had no idea what to do. He had no experience with children! Normally if he needed to distract Dick he had his own methods - completely unacceptable at the moment - or Dick's. Unfortunately, there was no trapeze rigging in the hotel, and the gym was +18. "Do you like watching movies? Disney movies." He qualified quickly, knowing that at that age, he would have named the bloodiest movie he knew, just to see if he could get away with it. He had, the first night Dick had cornered him for movie night. Dick had *looked* at him, and put in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves instead. He'd had to hold the boy down until he got over the indignity of bing forced to watch a *kids movie* - the bastard hadn't even bothered pretending it was hard, as he belted out the lyrics to "It's off to work we go!" - and had even agreed with Jason when the younger boy had said the Grumpy reminded him of Bruce.

Dick looked at him curiously for a second, before he grinned tentatively. "I don't know. We didn't really watch any movies. We were always busy, or mom would read to me." Sadness clouded his eyes at the mention of his mother, the pain still fresh. It was a rawer version of a look Jason saw every so often; the pain muted with time.

Jason gaped at him for a second. This was the man who, when Jason was a scrappy little punk about the age the older (younger?) man was now, had held him down and forced him to sit through all the Disney movies they had, singing along to all the songs as he went. Dick had insisted it was an integral part of childhood. How had he never seen any of them?

"Well that's fucked," said Jason, before he could censor himself. Dick flashed him a hurt look, and he quickly back-peddled. "That you've never seen them, since it was you who forced me to watch all of them when I was little like you."

Stubbornness made Dick's chin jut out in a way that was frankly adorable. "I'm not *little*!"

Jason laughed and leaned down to scoop the tiny child up into his arms, before settling him on his lap and reaching for the remote.

"You are too, kiddo. Deal with it."

Dick pouted a bit, but settled in against his chest, some of his perpetual wariness easing with the skin contact. The familiarity of the reaction helped to ease some of the tension in Jason, despite the lingering strangeness of the situation.

He reached for the remote to explore the pay-per-view for some of those half-remembered movies. It looked like it was his turn to introduce his brother to the joy and insanity of Disney. The irony was priceless, but also warmed a place inside of him remembered from those nights as a child himself, curled into Dick's warm side.


End file.
